Siren's Song
by RHCP Addict
Summary: An OC story about a girl with a talented tongue who joins Young Justice for the very purpose of not using her powers.
1. Chapter 1

Diana entered my chambers, but did not notice me at first due to her engagement in conversation with my caretaker, Loraine. They were talking about the headphones I would have to wear while I was in the care of the Justice League, but since I already knew all about that, I took this time to take in her appearance.

Her costume was every bit the superhero, but her face was obviously that of an Amazon princess. I had been living among the Amazons for the past three years, ever since I hit puberty at the age of eleven. Within that time I have encountered the Amazonian royal family on multiple occasions, and knew well the features that defined them. Diana had the lean build, the shiny black hair, and the piecing blue eyes, just like all her sisters.

She soon finished her conversation with Loraine, and turned to address me and take in my appearance. I did not know exactly what she was searching for, but I doubted I would disappoint her. Though I was not striking, having softer features than many native Amazons, ruddy scar-marked arms, and eyes that were a muddled and unimpressive blue/gray/green, I had a healthy appearance, pleasant face, thick chestnut hair, and a small compact build which proved beneficial in fights.

"Olivia Wilde?" She asked me. I took a deep breath, mentally holding my powers in check, since it would be extremely embarrassing if I accidentally brainwashed her. Not that I thought I was powerful enough, but it didn't hurt to be careful.

"Princess." I acknowledged.

"If you are to join Young Justice you should call me Wonder Woman. You have the power of verbal persuasion, correct?" That was not an exact description of my powers, but it was close enough.

"Yes." I replied, hesitantly.

"And you are a trained combatant?" She cocked an eyebrow at my bare arms, void of the fighting bracelets that Amazons traditionally wore.

"Yes." I replied again, this time more confident that my answer fit the question. My lack of bracelets was not a symbol that the Amazons had not trained me during my stay. I was sufficiently trained in their fighting style. I only donned the bracelets during practice so I would not be mistaken for an Amazonian by any outsiders. They were not my people, though they accepted me graciously and I was happy with them.

"When we return to the Justice League, I will equip you with your specialized headphones. You will then be safe to speak in full sentences if that is your wish." I smiled, and she smiled back. It would be refreshing to be able to actually hold intelligent conversation again. I was looking forward to it.

"What will your hero name be, Olivia?" She held out her hand to help me down from my bunk bed, and we began walking towards the doorway. My belongings were already packed and gone.

"Siren." I said, closing my chamber door behind me with a decisive thump.

Wonder Woman actually laughed at that. "It is fitting to your powers, as well as your background, but do you not think it sounds more like a name suited for a villain?"

"It will warn others to the evil of my powers." That was the first sentence I had ventured in front of her, but I needed to get the importance of that name across, and she had seemed unaffected by my voice.

"Very well then, Siren. Welcome to the life of a superhero."


	2. Chapter 2

"Siren, I am Batman. Welcome to the Hall of Justice." He glowered. Meeting the Batman for the first time made me feel a good three feet shorter then my five foot frame. I had a suspicion that he did that to everyone. He did not smile at me, not that I expected him to, but I figured he was benign, if not nice, and would be more likely to protect me than to persecute me, so long as I did not cross him. Because of this, I did not truly fear him despite the knowledge that if I angered him, his wrath would be deadly.

I bowed to him. I would have inclined my head, but I felt that did not do him enough homage, and I dared not speak, not that I felt my powers would have any hold over his mind.

"Captain Marvel, retrieve Siren's headset. Wonder Woman, go ahead to Mount Justice and type Siren's code into the Zeta-Beam."

"You got it, Batman!" enthused Captain Marvel as he cheerfully waved to me and practically shot out of the room. Wonder Woman merely gave Batman an affirmative nod before glancing to ensure I was doing alright alone and heading through the Zeta-Beam.

Batman looked me over again. "Your team has not been informed about you. It is your job to fill them in on what you consider necessary details. I strongly suggest you do not hold back information, lest your team suffers from it later."

I averted my gaze and wondered how many things I was willing to tell the team. I knew I would have a better grasp of how they may handle any information I trust them with once I meet them, but I hadn't actually talked to a dude my age in over three years, and I was afraid of how I would affect them. I was especially afraid that they would not accept me because I could control them if I was not careful.

I had no more time to dwell on these fears, because Captain Marvel showed up with what looked like a wireless MMO headset. He fitted it onto my head, and adjusted the microphone in front of my mouth. It was not a microphone in the traditional sense, as I would not be speaking with my mouth so I was not sure why it was there, but apparently it picked up directed thought just fine.

Great, now I'd look like a geek all the time. Far cry from the Grecian dresses of Themyscira which I had become accustomed to, but it was better then mandatory hipster glasses, and now I could talk.

"If those are comfortable, it's time to head over and meet the team. I just can't wait to see their faces!" Captain Marvel was essentially bubbling over with enthusiasm as he headed to the beam, and I vaguely wondered what his deal was.

"Lead the way, Captain." I followed after him into the Zeta-Beam. My new voice sounded human, for which I was grateful, but despite many similarities, something about the tonation made it notably different then my natural one.

I was sure however that it worked just fine in stifling my powers. I had addressed the Captain by name with a full sentenced command, and he was unaffected. I nearly did a happy dance, but there was no time for it, as we had arrived in the Cave.

**ARTEMIS POV**

I was in the kitchen, getting myself some granola when Robin came tearing through the room, and seeing me, skidded to a stop.

"Artemis, you've got to come to the Zeta-Beam. Wonder Woman is here and she says she's got news!" He headed off again looking excited. The team hasn't been getting any missions lately, and it's made us all a little antsy.

"Know what it is?" I asked him as I caught up to his pace, granola forgotten.

"I've got no idea." He huffed as we skidded to a stop in front of Wonder Woman.

"I will be more then happy to fill you in when the others arrive." Wonder Woman stated kindly.

Soon the others filed in from different areas of the cave, and we waited for Wonder Woman to speak. Kaldur looked calmly attentive, but the rest of us shifted in anticipation.

"The news I have for you is that there will be a new member of your team. She is female, so your numbers will be more rounded out. She should be here momentarily." Everyone broke out talking at this, and I glanced uneasily at Wally. He looked like he was about to burst, talking excitedly to Robin and Kaldur about how he thought she would look. I wasn't surprised at his antics, but they made me feel kind of hollow inside. Disgusted at myself, I turned to M'gann and Connor who were talking about if we really needed another member or not.

"I don't see why you have so much resistance! Would it not be good to know that there was another person there to have your back and repress the evil which we stand against?" M'gann inquired hotly.

"That's just it!" Retorted Connor, "The more people we have the harder it is to keep track of everyone! If the group gets large enough we might forget to give someone vital information, or we won't notice if we are giving them info and they're using it against us!"

Kaldur had noticed the argument by now and had joined in. "If she is trusted by the Justice League, then she is trusted by us. It will be a sad day when seven people is too large a group to function, considering that the league does just fine with sixteen."

"Yeah, but the League is led by Batman, and consists of _responsible adults_." I chipped in, glaring at Wally for the last jab.

"Hey, where's the fun in responsibility? I could carry my own weight if I wanted to!" Wally shot back at me.

We were so engrossed in our argument that we didn't even notice that the girl had arrived until Captain Marvel cleared his throat. I turned to look at the girl. She had a serious face despite her soft features, her eyebrows raised in mildly surprised displeasure at our yelling. She had choppy bangs covering her entire forehead, the rest of her hair flowing freely to her waist and nearly causing the odd headset she was wearing to go unnoticed. She was short, perhaps Robin's height, but I could easily tell she was fit even with the shapeless gray sweater she was wearing and her baggy cargo pants.

Wonder Woman was the one to break the silence, looking obviously relieved that we had stopped our quarreling. "Siren, I'm glad you made it. How's the headset working?"

"It seems to be functioning efficiently. I'm sure I won't cause any trouble." Her mouth did not move when she spoke, and it made me extremely uneasy. Wally, M'gann, and Robin, however, seemed to decide she was the best thing since sliced bread and all raced over to greet her properly. Of course, Wally was the first to reach her.

"Hey, I'm Kid Flash, but you can call me whatever you like." He winked at her, and she grinned at his flirting. He was then pushed out of the way by Robin who grabbed her hand shaking vigorously.

"It's great to have you here. Siren, right? That's a great name. I'm Robin." He was talking so fast he seemed to trip over his own words, and that's when I decided enough was enough.

"Guys, if you suffocate her she'll never date you." I quipped dryly, glancing pointedly at both of them, and jabbing Wally in the ribs for good measure. Robin backed off sheepishly, but Wally seemed to act like even more of a prick after that.

Through the entire rest of the introductions, the girl, Siren, kept giving me odd looks. I didn't know what her problem was, but I supposed that I would find out eventually if she was to be living with us.

**OLIVIA POV**

The team seemed very nice so far, but I was a bit uncertain when it came to Kid Flash and Artemis. I figured Kid Flash was single judging by how he tried to flirt with me. I would be totally fine with that, as I'd never gotten attention from a guy before and he was very cute, but I had quickly realized that Artemis seemed a bit too protective of him.

I watched the two of them interact during the rest of the introductions and came to the conclusion that she was crushing on him but wouldn't admit it. I couldn't tell how he felt, but I figured I shouldn't butt into that delicate balance off emotions that was going on between them while I was so new here.

Eventually Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel left, making it so the only League member present was a strange looking robot, called Red Tornado. I was informed that Red Tornado stayed here all the time to take care of us, and another League member called Black Canary would come around soon for training.

"Let's go to the kitchen so we can all get to know each other a little better." The green one, Miss Martian, said after they had laid the daily schedule out for me.

Aqualad was the first to speak when we got there. "I am the leader here. You may call me Kaldur. What is your story, Siren? What can you do, and why have you come here?"

I figured it was easiest to start with the basics and work up from there. "I am human so far as I know. I developed my power at the age of eleven, and could not function in society, so I was sent to live with the Amazons. While I was there I learned their art of combat, and I am now a proficient fighter. I am here because I am a warrior, like Robin and Artemis. I am not here because I am a mutant. My powers do you no good, anyway, since I can not control them."

"And do your powers happen to have anything to do with the fact that you talk through a speaker?" interrupted Artemis.

"I have the power of verbal persuasion. If I spoke to you and was not careful about it, it is possible I would brainwash you by accident. To deflect this, I wear a headset to broadcast my thoughts. It filters out the parts of my voice which try to infiltrate your mind." I was not being entirely truthful, but even the watered down version came out more threateningly then I had hoped it would. No one likes a loose cannon, and I was well aware of that.

Superboy looked at me like I was the scum of the earth, and everyone else seemed to be uncomfortably aware of his revulsion. Miss Martian gave him a soothing look, and he seemed to calm down slightly. I wanted to reassure him that I meant him no harm, but I doubted that would do too much to bolster his confidence in me.

"I have telepathy. If I were to enter your mind would it be dangerous for me?" inquired Miss Martian, "When we are on missions we find it best to stay connected that way. It would be detrimental if you would not be able to join in."

"Truthfully, I do not know. I have never before had my mind breached." I admitted, "There is a serious possibility that my thoughts, when not filtered, hold the same potency as my words, but I do not think that is how my powers work."

"Would you mind if I checked?" she asked.

"Don't do it M'gann, that's dangerous. It's not worth the risk." growled Superboy.

"I would not mind you breaching my thoughts to check, but I'd prefer you didn't dig around too much. I like my privacy." Then, to placate Superboy, I added, "The likelihood that Miss Martian will not be able to handle herself is not as high as you think. Since she is a telepath she probably has a strong enough mind to withstand it, plus my thoughts tend to be a bit scrambled, and are not entirely composed of words. This would probably be less effective then my speech is, anyway."

He scowled at me, and turned his face away in anger. I could feel the presence of Miss Martian enter my mind as I made eye contact with her. It wasn't comfortable, but it didn't hurt. I reached out to her mind and tried to communicate.

_How are you doing?_ I asked.

_Your mind does feel odd, but I do not sense any difference in myself. I do not think I am in any danger. _she replied.

_That's good. Thank you for trusting your mind to mine, Miss Martian._ I smiled at her and she returned it, giving the "all's well" thumbs up to the rest of the team. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

_I could say the same to you. Also, please call me Megan. It's my Earth name. _she replied.

_Alright, Megan. In that case, my name is Olivia. You may use it if you like. _When I said this, her smile grew larger and she contentedly removed her mind from my thoughts.

"Now's my turn for a question. Does your voice sound the same as it does when it comes from your mouth?" asked Kid Flash.

"For the most part, yeah. Granted, it's hard for me to tell, because everyone hears their own voice differently then the rest of the world would. But I guess to me, this sounds like a recording of my voice." I couldn't put it any more clear then that, but he seemed to understand what I was trying to get at.

After a few more inconsequential questions, Aqualad said he would show me to my room, and dismissed the rest of the team to go back to whatever they were doing before I arrived. I waited for him to stand up and start heading down a hallway, but he just sat there and stared at me for a minute.

Finally, he said, "There was something wrong with your story. Why would living with the Amazons help in shielding others from your power? They are also affected by your voice, are they not? I understand that your powers are not to be used while you live here, but if there is something that you are withholding from us it might cost us our lives. I, at least, have the right to know about it."

I sighed, knowing that he was right. "Will you promise not to tell the others? I saw the way Superboy looked at me." I compromised.

"So long as it is not dangerous to the team for them not to know, I promise I will keep your secret." He vowed.

"There is little danger if I take precautions, but I am in less control of my speech then I first led on. If I were to talk to a female, no matter the strength or weakness of her mind, I could speak a couple words to her without any repercussions if I concentrated hard enough. When it comes to males, however, unless they have very strong minds, if I say anything at all to them, or even speak near them, I begin to influence their thoughts. I can not stop the process, and I have close to no control over what I am making them do.

"This is why I was brought to Themyscira. So if I spoke, no men would be around to hear me. As time passed, I showed proficiency in fighting, so the plan to bring me into the world of Superheroes was hatched. By the time my headset was built, your team had been formed, so I was to join you. That is why I am here now."

"I understand why you are hesitant to inform the others. However, if Superboy finds this out on his own, he will believe you were keeping information from him for a more malevolent reason and may never trust you. He has had some bad experiences with mind control. I suggest you tell him. If it comes from your mouth he may get over it eventually." Ending the conversation with that pleasant advice, Kaldur stood up, led me to my room, and left me to unpack alone.


	3. Chapter 3

I spent the rest of the day unpacking and organizing my room. By the time I was finished up, it was 10:30p.m. and my stomach felt like it was about to eat itself. I wondered how meals were prepared here. I couldn't remember what the team had told me about food when they showed me the schedule. They had a kitchen so they must have some form of food, but was it enough for entire meals, or just snacks? Who stocked it? Is it an every man for himself system, or does someone make the meal for everyone else? Would it be just one person, or would we take turns? Does…

Stop.

I remembered that I had a working voice now. I had every ability to go find someone and ask them whatever I wanted to know. I didn't have to figure it out myself or just sit around and wonder anymore.

I headed out of my room and down the hallway, searching for a person, or an open door. As I walked I tried to direct myself towards where I remembered the kitchen to be. It was the most likely place to find people that I could think of, even if it wasn't stocked with any food.

I found it after getting lost only once. Robin was there already, lying, stomach up, on the island counter. His left arm was cushioning his head from the granite and his shades still covered his eyes, though he had changed into a thin, white T-shirt and flannel pajama pants. He had a massive bowl of what appeared to be plain, leftover spaghetti sitting on his chest, and he was using his right arm to dangle pieces of it into his mouth.

He looked completely at ease, and it was obvious he hadn't noticed me yet. Though I was hungry, I didn't move a muscle from the doorway. I was momentarily struck dumb by the years of living secluded from men catching back up with me. I just wanted to sit there forever and watch him eat spaghetti in the least conventional way I'd ever seen. It looked like a lot of fun.

Three minutes into my staring, Robin hadn't even made a dent in the pasta, and he still wouldn't have noticed me, had my stomach not gotten tired of waiting and growled quite loudly.

"Gyaahng!" He grunted, and spun around to face me, nearly knocking his spaghetti over in the process. I fiddled with my headphones to hide my mortification, but I could see that behind the shades, his whole face had turned red as well.

"Siren!" He choked out, trying to scramble into a sitting position. "How long have you been standing there?"

"That looks delicious." I avoided the question and pointed towards his pasta, taking a couple steps into the kitchen. "Would you mind if I joined you?"

"No, not at all." He scooted over so I could hoist myself onto the counter, and we both sat cross-legged, facing each other with the bowl in between us. The shock seemed to be wearing off, and he began to relax again. I adjusted the mouthpiece of the headset away from me so that I could eat, and for a while we worked on the spaghetti in silence. Eventually, he spoke up again.

"No, seriously. How long _were_ you standing there?"

"Seriously? I don't know, a while. It was just too picture perfect, and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Did you just call me perfect?"

"Not exactly. I meant that you seemed to be enjoying yourself and I didn't want to break that up for you. Do you do this often?"

"I don't have midnight snacks too often, but before you ask, yes, I usually end up in that position while eating alone."

"Hey, I'm not here to tattle. I'm just here to eat. Your secret's safe with me, so long as you aren't getting dandruff on the tabletop."

There was another pause as we turned our attention back to the snacking at hand. During the silence I ran my mind back over our conversation. He had asked if I thought he was perfect. Did I think he was perfect? How would I judge perfection?

I looked him over. Robin wasn't the tallest for a guy. He was approximately my height, but I couldn't blame him for that. He seemed to have good taste in clothing from what I'd seen him in so far. I could easily see his toned muscles through his shirt, and I had no doubt he was in peak physical condition for a thirteen-year-old. He was friendly, as well as intelligent, and the parts of his face that were visible seemed pleasantly formed.

The only thing I was willing to complain about was that his sunglasses didn't match his face shape, and the way he parted his hair seemed all wrong, somehow. I felt petty to hold those two things against him, but a person's face is the gateway to their entire being, and his just wasn't okay.

"Hey, Robin…" I started, shifting the pasta bowl off to the side and gesturing for him to slide closer to me. He suddenly looked apprehensive, though he complied, and I realized that we were now close enough to kiss if one of us were to lean forward. I pushed the thought out of my head, and brushed his bangs with my fingertips.

"Have you ever tried something different with your hair? I think you'd look really nice without the middle-part."

"I don't think about my hair much. Are you implying it's ugly?" He grimaced and flattened his hair self-consciously. I slapped his hand away, and scooted even closer to him so that our knees touched. Using both hands, I parted his hair to the left, and lightly tousled the bangs. He sat patiently while I worked.

"I never said you looked bad." I replied when I was done. "I think you already looked good, you just look even better with your hair like this." Having, hopefully, restored his ego, I flashed him a goodnight smile, slid off the counter, and sauntered back to my bedroom. I felt guilty leaving him like that, but I had eaten enough to hold me over until breakfast, and I needed as much sleep as I could get if I wanted to impress everyone at training tomorrow.

**Leave a comment if you want to read this from Robin's point of view.**


End file.
